


Caught By Two

by redbirb



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alpha!Dick Grayson, Alpha!Jason, Alpha!Jason Todd, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Omega/Alpha, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Omega Verse, Omega!Tim, Omega!Tim Drake, Omegaverse, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, alpha!dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbirb/pseuds/redbirb
Summary: Alpha!Dick/Shared Omega!Tim/Second Alpha!Jason (DickTimJay)





	Caught By Two

Tim is overwhelmed the first time anyone shows interest in him. Omegas are rare now as the years go by and population grows, male omegas even rarer. His father was an alpha and mother an omega, an unusual pair that did not believe in the traditional dynamics of society. His mother was the stronger of the two, his father more submissive. Tim had been taught to value education, not to bow to alphas or think less of omegas.

Tim presents at age twelve, holes up in his room for five days, has only a nanny to comfort him as his parents travel the world for archaeological wonders while he suffers through his first heat. It's excruciating and painful, nothing stops the ache or the increasing loneliness he feels within his chest and stomach.

The day after his heat, he goes back to school and is flocked by his classmates. Young alphas sniff at him, telling Tim that his scent has changed, explain how sweet he smells. Young betas drift closer than necessary, seem drawn to him without intention or ill will. Young omegas are, however, the worst. Within the first week he has ten different newfound friendships broken, is stabbed in the back multiple times, has six individual rumors about him floating around both innocent and foul.

He regrets having presented by the third time an alpha gets too close for comfort. The only saving grace is his mother who returns with her husband at the news of her son's presentation. Janet teaches him everything he needs to know about warding off alphas, about resisting submissive instincts, about his value reaching farther than a baby incubator. This knowledge would save him in future endeavors when there was only himself to count on. He wishes he had thanked her more profoundly before his mother had died.

Then there was the Batman.

"I can't take an omega as a partner," Bruce had sternly informed the young teen. "It's too dangerous."

Tim Drake wasn't raised to believe that.

He had donned the Robin costume and saved both Batman and Nightwing, proven his worth by beating Two-Face. Tim Drake became the first omega to wear the R.

Too much has happened between then and now. The death of his parents, the resurrection of Jason Todd who had been the second Robin, the appearance of the blood son Damian Wayne, the Battle For the Cowl, how he'd lost his spleen while finding a way to bring a time-displaced Bruce Wayne back.

Tim is an omega, a male omega. His rarity makes him precious. As an omega he has the ability to soothe an alpha's aggressive behavior, can become an anchor.

"Hi Timmy."

Dick Grayson is his first crush, not when he was a toddler posing for a picture with the Flying Graysons, but as a nine year old who'd figured out the identity of Batman and the first Robin. He still has those photographs he took back then when he was a little stalker, not to be creepy, just fascinated and under the influence of hero worship. To be fair he has captured pictures of both Dick and Jason during their Robin careers.

Dick is an alpha, grown into a strong athletic physique and charming personality that made all dynamics swoon under his gaze. Tim never thought he'd become someone who could fall in the radar of those deep, bright blue eyes. And Dick, wow, is a real flirt, a professional.

"Hello," Tim greets before taking a sip of his coffee. He doesn't even jump when a pair of hands (big hands that are pleasantly warm) envelop each shoulder and start to lightly massage. Even if it makes him feel hot under his skin, he trusts Dick not to hurt him or take things too far without permission.

"What are you doing? I left three hours ago and you were in the same spot when I left."

Tim is hunched in a chair over his laptop like usual. "Working on some case files."

"How about you and me go down to the cave and spar for a bit. You look like you need a break before your eyes dry out entirely and I need a good stretch before patrol."

He pauses, considering. "Sure."

It isn't until they're rolling on the mats, play wrestling more than actual sparring that things become complicated. Either way Tim works up a good sweat, his natural dampener fading and allowing the sweet scent of omega to grow stronger. Dick is also a sweaty mess, the musk of alpha in Tim's nose is distractingly arousing.

Dick has him pinned, fingers intertwined with each hand beside Tim's head. They're smiling, panting as they try to catch their breaths. Tim is mesmerized by the cerulean blue staring down at him, notices that gaze is smoldering, swirling with something familiar that he can't find the word for in the moment. In shock Tim watches that face grow closer, slowly like in those mushy romance movies where the alpha kisses the omega and _oh my god is he going to do what I think he is?_

But footsteps can be heard coming down the cave stairs and Tim panics, pulls up a leg to knee Dick in the gut and the alpha tumbles over to the side with a pained wheeze. Tim sits up, face still flushed, panting and heart beating wildly. He looks up to see Jason, Cass and Damian coming down the stairs, probably for some pre-patrol warm ups.

"Did ya kick Big Bird's ass, Timbo?" Jason snarks.

Dick has the will to laugh and roll over onto his back. "Where's B?"

"Upstairs. Should be down soon." Jason takes a closer look at the two, interested. Tim feels the heat creeping between his thighs tighten under the intense green-blue eyes of the helmetless Red Hood. There's a leer there next to a smirk and - _nope nope stop getting caught up in the alphas looking at you Tim, you know they are all trouble_.

But trouble would persist.

Tim didn't think himself very desirable as an omega. He was slim but scrawny and bony, hardly any curves, a flat ass and only muscularly toned due to his vigilante life as Red Robin. He's nothing compared to Stephanie or Selina or Gar who are beautiful and smell perfume sweet. Perhaps he is humble or just self-deprecating.

Dick is the one who approaches him again, eyes hidden behind the blue domino as they patrol together for the night. There is an unspoken tension lying beneath their banter rooted back to that night in the cave. Tim can't stop staring at Dick, catches himself more than once, jerks his head away but ends up doing it again. If the other vigilante notices, well, he doesn't make it known.

Tim can't stop... noticing things. Like how muscular Dick's arms and legs are or the flexible bend of Dick's spine as he backflips or the neon blue fingerstripes that he's having a hard time not imagining putting in his mouth and suckling on. Of course he knew Dick Grayson was attractive, one of the hottest alphas in the superhero community, like seriously there was a community vote and he got number two ; Batman and Superman obviously tied for first.

He also can't help but notice how different they are. Where Tim is toned, Dick is more muscular, arms thicker, legs longer, more barrel-chested, more broad-shouldered, more masculine. Tim has always been described as "pretty" or "delicate" looking, favoring his mother's omega genes. He is angular, an amalgamation of sharp edges, the hint of soft curves. Was he attractive to someone like sex-on-legs Nightwing? Was what happened that time in the Cave on the mats his imagination or...?

There is a lull in their patrol, it's been one of those rare quiet nights where Gotham's criminals seem to be taking a day off. Maybe that's why Dick finds this the perfect opportunity to speak. He motions for Tim to repeat his action of putting their communicators on one-way silence, to be uninterrupted. Tim complies with minimal hesitance because why be worried, he wasn't in trouble, right?

"So," Dick hums, crosses his arms in a way that displays his muscles in an enticing manner.

Tim licks his lips, tampers down on his anxiousness. "So?"

"The other night, down in the cave," Dick starts.

Tim cuts him off. "I'm sorry about kneeing you in the gut," he blurts.

Dick laughs, wholesome and full of humor, no ill will to be found. "I know, I know. What I was talking about..." And Dick's voice drops lower, a seductive baritone that sends a pleasant shiver down Tim's spine, heat starting to curl low in his belly, getting tighter the more Dick spoke. "I didn't scare you, did I?"

"No," said quietly.

Dick steps closer, close enough to reach out a hand and trail his fingers down the omega's arm lightly, stopping at the wrist. "I never got to tell you," he whispered," how I felt. That I," and here Dick bends closer still, skims lips chastely across Tim's right cheek, smiles at the gasp he receives," was falling for you. Still falling for you even now."

Heart in his throat, denial in his veins. "You don't mean that."

A shake of the head and Dick's eyes go sad, something like _I see something you don't_ encased in that gaze. "I do. I really do, Tim. Look, I know since after I gave Damian the Robin mantle -"

And Tim locks up, takes a half step back because **no** , he will not talk about this, he will not fall back into the time he was an unwanted Robin. It had nearly killed him when Dick had ripped the Robin suit away, hadn't bothered to ask how he felt, hadn't hesitated to hand it over to Damian that night to betray and humiliate him. For a long time Tim didn't forgive the elder man, had harbored this hurt and resentment and pain from that moment until he found Batman, found Bruce lost in a dimensional rift. It had taken almost two years after and a long talk for Tim to forgive Dick, for him to understand, for him to truly move on. But they aren't supposed to talk about that time anymore, that was the deal. Now Dick was pulling up the old pain, reminding him of the time he thought he'd been a bad Robin, a bad omega, unwanted and thrown away by an alpha he trusted.

"Wait - wait, Tim! It's okay, just listen. Please listen to me," Dick follows and embraces him in a warm hug, burying his nose in Tim's lemon shampoo scented hair. "I know I hurt you and I'm sorry, you know that, I've said it so many times and I mean it. I should've done it differently. I made you feel -"

_Ugly_. A dark voice in the back of Tim's head fills in. _I was the Robin that wasn't wanted. Not even by the Batman who needed a Robin. The only male omega to take the R_.

He comes back to Dick still rambling on. "- and you're beautiful, so beautiful, Tim." A heat surges up the length of the omega's spine, makes him squirm in Dick's hold. "I want you to know that. I want you to know that I never thought you were anything but beautiful." Tim's hummingbird heartbeat leaves him a little dizzy as the alpha pulls back just enough to hold the omega in strong arms and smile down into Tim's shocked and flushed face.

Tim thinks he should resist, thinks he should draw the line in the sand here and now but he wants, wants so bad to melt into the warmth and scent of Dick, to fall into the alpha without fear. When Dick leans in this time to kiss him, Tim lifts his chin.

_Sex is great_. Even Tim's inner monologue is a panting, satisfied mess. _Sex with Dick Grayson is even better_.

There's a nice tingling ache washing over every part of his body, the feeling making him curl his toes and sigh in contentment. He can see from the corner of his eye Dick, now his lover, propped on a side facing Tim with chin in hand and balancing on an elbow.

"Stop looking at me like that," Tim chides shyly.

"Looking at you like what?" Dick's lazy smile is lopsided and handsome, makes Tim want to kiss him again and again and again until they're rolling in the sheets a second time.

"Like... like that." He's becoming increasingly flustered, the afterglow leaving him physically unable to turn and hide when he's just too comfortable lying next to the alpha.

Dick hums, leans closer, smile blinding. He kisses Tim, not chaste but not exactly passionate - _Loving_ , Tim supplies in description, surprised.

He lets Dick kiss him, kisses back, doesn't remember crawling closer until he's half-sprawled on top of the alpha whose lying down. Tim feels the familiar curl of lust shoot up his spine, make a nest at the back of his skull, feels his thoughts go fuzzy. It's too much and too little all in one breath, makes him squirm, makes him want.

Tim pulls back, squeezes his thighs around Dick's hip at the feeling of slick spreading, preparing him, the scent of omega hormones and arousal dilating his pupils. Dick becomes all hands and lips, a repeat of caresses and kisses against his skin, heating and winding him up all the more. He's moaning, a little too loud, a little embarrassed, but soon there are fingers spreading him open and rubbing at his already loose hole makes his brain short circuit.

And it is like coming alive, the way Dick touches him, soft and gentle and caring.

"Oh, oh," he chants, breathes, drowns in pleasure as his body prepares to be taken again.

Dick's fingers are slender and long, studiously helping to stretch the slickened hole eagerly fluttering around his digits. The deeper inside those fingers, the louder his moans become and echo across the walls. Dick is groaning too, the smell of his arousal strong and alpha pheromones sticking to Tim's nose. The scent is intoxicating, makes Tim's mouth water and if Dick didn't seem hellbent on going straight to the main show, he'd be happy to suck the alpha's cock where the pheromones were the strongest.

It doesn't take long for him to be deemed ready, already loose from their earlier coupling. Tim is straddling Dick's lap, the alpha sitting up and guiding him down, both letting out a groan as he slides down easily, Dick bottoming out within seconds.

It's the fullness that has him keening, hips wiggling, it feels lewd and good. Tim needs no prompting to start riding in the alpha's lap, hips rocking slightly as he sinks back down, drawing moans from his own mouth. Dick's hands are on his hips, helping him, guiding him, being the strength he needs to keep moving while also grounding him. There are kisses and nips being placed against his throat and jawline, licks flicking occasionally up to his lips.

"Beautiful," he registers Dick murmuring into his skin. "So beautiful, strong, amazing. How could I be this lucky to have you? So lucky, so happy. You make me so happy, Timmy."

All Tim can do is wrap his arms around the alpha's neck, move faster against him, be consumed by the taut heat slipping up his spine and pooling into the back of his head, too mindful of the same thing happening lower between his legs that are covered in slick now, getting lost in the feeling of being wet and open, taken by this man he's harbored complicated emotions for since he was just a little omega with so much to prove.

"Shh," he doesn't realize he's sobbing until he hears the hush," you're okay, beautiful. I've got you. I won't let you down, not again. Never again, Timmy."

A hand leaves a hip to heavily cup the back of his neck, solid and warm. The action rips a noise from his throat sounding of pure omega need. It's wonderful, it's maddening, it's everything he could have ever wanted. Tim pants and moans, keens and cries out without fear or embarrassment, without the suspicion that he is being used or about to be abandoned (because he doesn't think he can go through that another time and _it hurt so much, Dick, please don't go_ ).

"So good for me." The praise sends more tingles along his brain and prompts more slick to come forth. Tim feels like a mess of want and need and _gimme please_ for the alpha (his alpha, his heart tells him) and the now familiar sensation of building climax pulled taut is about to snap.

His alpha, Dick, is about to make him cum again.

"One more time," is whispered," just one more time for me, Timmy. I want to feel you, want to make you feel so good. You want that too, don't you? Want your alpha to make you feel good?"

"Yes," his voice is a watery sob," yes, please, Dick, Alpha, I need you!"

Dick does that thing he loves, wraps both arms tight around him, holding him, using his strength and power to hold Tim down onto his cock, hips pressing up into the slick hole and rotates them in circles growing smaller and smaller until he is rubbing pointedly on Tim's prostate. Tim squirms, he always squirms, overwhelmed and ready.

Tim arches, whines loudly, fingers in a death grip on Dick's forearms. He's barely coherent now, breathless chants of _Dick, Dick, Dick_ and _Alpha, Alpha, Alpha_ is moaned passed trembling lips. Finally Dick takes Tim's cock in hand, stroking with some of the excess slick still gathering at his hole and dripping down his thighs. The friction is the breaking point for the already overwhelmed omega, cum spurting thickly between their bodies, slicking Dick's hand even more, Tim's broken cry lost in the alpha's dominating kiss.

Dick's growl is deep and guttural, hips snapping up as he releases. Tim shivers through it, oversensitive and weakened by his own orgasm. Dick's knot presses against his slick rim but doesn't breach, he whimpers, wants it, but the hand previously stroking his cock is now squeezed tight around Dick's to keep the knot from fully forming.

"K-knot," the omega mutters.

"It'll be too soon," Dick says soothingly, moans at the way Tim's greedy hole clenched around him, milking him. "I don't want to hurt you. Next time, Timmy, I'll give you everything."

Tim makes a soft noise, sated and reeking of happy pheromones. The alpha is crooning, a low rumble as Tim lounges back against the vibrating chest, too sleepy and comfortable to move or separate. Dick doesn't appear to want to move either, arms still wrapped around the other securely, surrounding Tim in _alpha, safe, loved_.

Tim falls asleep.

Of course, Tim's romantic life doesn't stop there.

He is no stranger to the interest of alphas, despite his self-doubt and self-consciousness about his appearance and worth. That's why he knows Jason's gaze is lingering, sweeps down his frame with invisible hands, leaves him shivering with tense anticipation.

Tim feels guilty. He has Dick who is kind and attentive, gives him everything he could want or ask for. Yet, Tim still yearns to know the touch of Jason's calloused hands, his sex roughened voice, the way he kisses, the sight of his blissful expression. It makes him wet with just the thought.

He wonders if Jason knows his desire, if Dick does too.

The answer comes during a hard night of patrol. Nightwing, Red Hood and Red Robin have teamed up to take down a new drug operation based by the docks. The new drug called L3KEE is laced with a powerful hallucinogenic muscle relaxant component that makes a user incredibly talkative and paralyzed ; it's also killed fourteen people. They want to nip this in the butt before it spreads more and are given the Big Bat's blessing in cutting off any further development in the city.

Red Robin is partnered with Nightwing in going through the back to secure samples for a counter drug while Red Hood makes a show up front to distract the thugs and chemists inside. Everything is going smoothly as Nightwing watches his back, ignoring the bang of gunshots and shouts, tucking the samples safely into a pouch on his utility belt, until there's an unexpected explosion from a lab closer to the front of the building. It startles them both into action, making their way closer to where Red Hood is.

"Breathers!" Is the shout they are met with and by instinct, Red Robin and Nightwing comply without thought.

There is a smoke cloud around their comrade, the iconic crimson helmet is cracked open on the right side down by the mouth and trails up towards the nose and right eye areas. Red Robin is immediately concerned at the prospect of the Red Hood being compromised as it is clear that the unknown fog is the compounded chemicals used to make the drug released in the air and Red Hood is breathing it in without a filter.

"Hood," Red Robin hisses and grabs his arm, yanking him towards the door. The other's stumbled footing hinders their progress, making it barely a foot before Red Hood is falling and leaves Red Robin a lonely second to stop him from face planting into the ground. Nightwing is busy dragging out the thugs caught in the blast out of the now burning building. "N, Hood is incapacitated. We need to move him out for medical assistance."

Nightwing curses, moves quickly to get done his task and calls in the police while Red Robin checks his fallen ally's vitals. He breathes easier knowing nothing drastic is happening as of yet but the looming fear of cardiac arrest settling in and adding Red Hood to the body count lies heavily across his shoulders. As soon as Nightwing is down, they work together to carry their useless third party member away, being careful taking to the rooftops having to take the dead weight into account.

Batman and Robin are waiting for them when they finally reach the cave.

"What happened," is the growled demand.

"Explosion in one of the labs. Hood's helmet got cracked while dealing with the thugs." Nightwing's response is clipped and tense, moves quickly to get Red Hood situated in the med bay so Alfred can get to work. "He breathed it in, B. A lot of it."

"The samples?"

"I have them," Tim says while taking off the breather and cowl, gaze for Jason revealed under the broken helmet. He can hear the heavy breathing and there's sweat forming along the brow, the first sign of the symptoms.

"I'll need them to make an antidote. Robin and Nightwing are to go back out for patrol." The Batman pays Dick's stare no mind. "Red Robin will help me here and help keep you both updated. Oracle is available if you need her."

Dick purses his lips, glances at Jason laid up on a cot then at Tim. He smiles, nodding. "Go ahead. B is right, it'll be faster with two hands here. If anything happens, you'll know."

It takes two hours for anything concrete to be made. Jason has been babbling the whole time, delirious and frightened, barking laughter one minute then whimpering the next. It hurts Tim to feel this helpless and he's sure Bruce is feeling it worse ; Jason already died once, they can't lose him again, not like this.

Bruce administers the counter drug while Tim gives an update to his fellow comrades about Jason's progress. He sits beside the cot watching the careful way Bruce smooths a hand across his second son's forehead, eyes soft and sad. When Alfred and Bruce go upstairs for one reason or another, leaving Tim alone down in the cave, Jason groggily comes to.

"Timbo," his nickname is slurred, Jason blinking up at him.

"Right here, Jay. You're going to be okay." Tim is halfway to getting up when Jason asks him not to go. He can't deny the other, knowing the ordeal has shaken them all. It's never a good night when one of them is almost killed. "Okay. I'm not going. I'm staying right here, Jay. Everything is okay."

Tim's heart breaks at Jason whimpers and the hand that inches closer to him, needing touch and comfort. He's never been good at the omega thing, it doesn't come as natural to him, too closed off, too busy fighting instinct tooth and nail. He tries for Jason, purring and hooking his fingers with Jason's seeking ones. Jason's dopey smile is worth the teasing later and awkwardness now.

"Where's Dickie?"

"On patrol. He'll be back soon."

Jason hums, squeezes the fingers in his hand. "He's sweet on ya."

Tim... isn't expecting that. He blushes something fierce, cheeks hot. "I-I..."

"So cute," Jason huffs with that same smile. "Wanna kiss ya."

_Oh_ , Tim thinks, _he's still a little out of it_.

"Yer hair looks soft. Is it? I bet it is. Bet Dickie likes runnin' his hands through it." Which was true, Dick did. How Jason would know that is beyond Tim's comprehension right now. "Would ya let me if I ask real nice?"

Tim's blushing, still purring, unable to form words. He wants Jason to do that, to pet him, to place those large hands on his person. Jason's Gotham thick accent is doing things for him that he isn't prepared to accept right now, his body buzzing with pheromones of _interested_ and _want_.

And of course that's the moment Robin and Nightwing come back in via the batmobile.

Damian and Dick stop short when they see the two of them at the medbay. Since Jason and Tim aren't wearing their vigilante get up there is no scent blocker to keep the pheromones at bay, especially for Jason who had been sweating while under the effects of the drug. Which means, to Tim's sudden dismay, that both Damian and Dick can read the atmosphere clearly.

"Go on ahead, Dami." Dick's voice is low, vibrates with the beginning rolls of a growl, not aggressive but... something else. Damian snorts but beelines for the showers on the far side of the cave away from the medbay and the situation they'd stumbled upon. Dick draws closer, prowling is more accurate with that deadly grace that has enthralled many.

"I-I'm sorry," Tim stutters, cursing his inability to reign in his omega instinct to appease his alpha. He'd been bad, very bad, sniffing around another alpha. "Please... I-"

Dick is on him quickly, pulling Tim into strong arms and holding him in a way that kept an ear pressed to a crooning chest. The soft, soothing noise emitted from his alpha allows the omega to melt into the embrace with a small helpless sound. "Alpha isn't mad. The opposite actually..."

Jason was watching the two, a whimper ripped from his throat. He wanted to touch them both and, with a hand still outstretched from when Tim was holding it, Jason called to the other alpha with a submissive whine. He could have sobbed, nearly did, when Dick reached a hand out to grab onto the other's wrist in a firm grasp. The skin on skin contact was exactly what Jason needed, starting to croon himself.

"Oh, Little Wing," sighed fondly. Jason whines again, this time a little higher in tone.

It takes another ten hours for Jason to be cleared out of medbay but Bruce is adamant in him staying in the Manor for the next few days and benched from patrol ; an excuse to see the independent bird as well as worry for Jason's health the main motivators for the not so subtle suggestion. Although he grumbles, Jason concedes fairly easily after the little escapade that happened between him, Tim and Dick.

Tim is on edge afterwards. It's obvious the attraction he has for Dick never faded but now he has to come to terms with the newfound realization that he's also gravitated towards Jason. It makes him feel like a whore, the way he's thirsting after another alpha when he's already mating with one. So Tim does the only thing he can think of while a part of this predicament and that is to spend the next three days away at Titans Tower to lead his team on two separate but equally important missions. He doesn't take Dick's calls in fear of what might be said, of Dick finally realizing that having Tim as an omega isn't what the alpha wants. It makes Tim feel heartsick, his fear from before creeping in with sticky fingers to push and prod at old wounds.

Afterall, Tim was just a replacement. Jason had come first.

Dick puts up with his evasive behavior for 74 hours in total before marching as Nightwing into Titans Tower with Jason in tow, which was a weird surprise (read : inevitability) and to the glee of Bart who thought the Red Hood helmet was cool, to loudly proclaim that he was "taking back my omega". It was embarrassing yet Tim knew better than to argue, leaving the team with a few words of praise and a date to meet up for a training session he thought they needed to touch up their strategies. Dick and Jason patiently wait him out, escorting him out of the building into Jason's chevy with an minimal dragging of his feet.

They don't go back to the Manor, much to Tim's confusion and dismay. Instead they drive to Dick's apartment in Gotham, the shabby one Bruce insists to pay for in a semi-decent complex with the stray cats Dick likes to feed and name silly things like Cocoa Butter. Tim is stuck between the two once they arrive, shambling up the stairs with the elder alpha leading and the younger behind him, boxing him in. An unpleasant tension lies between the three as Jason closes the door, trapping them all inside away from prying eyes.

"Ya coulda cleaned up a bit, Dickie bird."

"Been busy," is Dick's response, venturing into the kitchen. He tosses Jason a beer and brings a glass of water to Tim who has found his favorite spot on the old and worn couch. "You had me worried, Timmy." The statement has an undertone of disapproving alpha, something that makes the omega in Tim shrink back and almost chokes a whimper out of him.

"Me n' Dickie here, yeah? We think we should talk. All o' us."

The dread bleeds heavily into Tim's body, has him slumping, glass of water unsipped and held tightly between two hands. He stares down into the liquid like it'll save him from the conversation that is about to come : the one where they tell him it's over, the one where they tell him they don't want him in their dynamic or future bond. By sheer force of will he isn't crumbling into a huddled ball of self-pity and tears, the omega in him wanting to cry and beg for it not to be true.

"Timmy," Dick's alpha tone is light. "Timmy, look at me."

Tim tries to keep at bay the desperate noises threatening to spill by pursing his lips defiantly. With great reluctance, and a dash of hesitance, he looks up. Dick's expression falls, not at all happy with whatever mask Tim's placed in lieu of facing this without some kind of mental armor. Jason is leaned a bit further away on a wall near the door, drinking his beer idly watching.

"You could've sent this over text. I didn't need this face to face."

_I didn't need you to personally fetch me to come rip my heart out_.

Jason barks a laugh, startling Tim despite the steel behind his eyes. "I dun' think that woulda done much good, Timbo. This is a delicate matter."

"Jay and I," Dick cuts in before Jason can add more," have talked since you've been gone. About what happened after our last patrol."

"Ya mean after I got fucked up on shitty drugs."

"Jay," Dick scolds and oddly enough Jason relents. The whole scene twists a knife further into Tim's gut with the familiarity and comfortable flow of language and reactions tossed back and forth.

"I get it," Tim is the one to cut off conversation this time around.

Both seem to deflate some in... relief? Tim is sure of it. Tim is sure he isn't needed here anymore and why did they bring him here to torture him like this instead of just dropping a text and letting him ruminate on this in the peace of his Perch at the Tower.

Jason looks over at Dick for permission to continue before speaking. "... I want ya. I want ya both. You know that, yeah? Felt it down in the cave wit' me."

Tim had. He'd felt the pull of alpha attraction that night, reacted positively in a way that invited Jason to do intimate things to Tim's body and person.

"We both want you, Timmy. Can you handle that?"

_Oh_. And that... is somehow worse. They want him to be their omega because of the alpha pheromones and lust. Dick already had a taste and now Jason wants to dip a toe in too. Two alphas in a relationship is difficult and some branch out to willing omegas for specific purposes, not uncommon or unheard of, even between friends who knew each other well, even if the omega was mated and bonded so long as their alpha gave permission. They want him to consent to being their on call omega.

It's insulting, degrading, awful to ask of him... and that traitorous part of his hindbrain that speaks in omega tones tells him to consent and hope it'll be enough. Spoiler alert : it won't be.

"No." Spoken firm and with more bravado than Tim believes he has at the moment.

Both alpha's look crushed, as if denied a toy they wanted to chew. Tim can feel the hot burn of anger and shame and hurt. He's defying his alpha's wish (no longer his, he needs to painfully remember that now, again) and rejected the interests of another (poor bastard is getting a better prize anyway). His inner omega is near screeching, but Tim pushes the instincts back, remaining a visage of hard stone. If he gives in, if he lets them use him like this, Tim will betray everything he has learned through life, can't forgo the ideal he's held onto so tightly that has helped him make it this far.

While Dick's eyes are pleading (screw off jerk, he's the one being treated unfairly here), Jason is dejectedly staring at the beer bottle in his hand. "Lookit, I know this ain't my place. I know Dickie is yours and I dun' wanna intrude or nothin' if that's what ya want I just..."

A lick of dry lips forces a pause, gives Tim time to slowly process the words being directed to him. Hysterically he realizes that Jason is backing off, letting Tim keep Dick, letting them carry on their relationship instead of wedging himself into the fray. _But that isn't right_ , Tim mentally shakes his head. Because _no, no, no_ Jason isn't the intruder here.

"I know you two want to be together," is the quiet response Tim gives, even if it pains him to do so," and I won't stop you. But I can't be your... your... knot omega." The term is clearly spit with venom and disgust, Tim unable to keep his voice composured with it.

"What?" Jason raises his head to stare at him, anger in his eyes (not an unfamiliar sight) and gripping the beer tight enough to have Tim concerned. "Dun' ever call yerself that again, ya hear me? Ya ain't some hole to plug up by a couple of knotheads."

It's validating to hear that, although he's also confused. That's exactly what they just asked of him, wasn't it?

Strangled laughter leaves Dick, gaining the attention of his companions. "Sorry, it's not funny. Definitely not if you think that's what we want, Tim." The eldest is shaking his head and crosses his arms, clearly battling between amused and insulted. "What we're asking for is a potential bond between all three of us. You, Jay and I, all of us."

Tim is... something. He can't quite tell what he's feeling because it's pulling him in all kinds of directions : relief, shock, flattery, happiness to name a few he felt were the easiest to identify. They wanted him, together with them both, not just an omega to rut against, but **their omega**.

"Babybird," Jason is calling to him softly, crossing the room to sit beside him and it's only then that he realizes he's begun crying. Little hiccups escape as Dick joins them on Tim's other side, wraps him up in that familiar embrace that still gives him butterflies. Jason is less forward, new to their interactions and unwilling to scare the omega away, cautiously reaching out to pet at Tim's hair and shoulders in a soothing alternate motion.

"We want you. We want you," Dick is murmuring over and over again in his hair. "I would never leave you, remember? I'm here, I'm going to stay. No matter what you decide, you'll always have me, Tim."

"And if ya want me," Jason is saying softly. The light press of a kiss against Tim's hair to show he means what he's about to say next. "I'm init for the long haul. I promise. I'll be whatever ya need me to be. And if ya dun' want me, I'll leave ya two be."

The moment the word 'leave' is out of Jason's mouth, one of Tim's hands blindly grabs at the other with a trembling strength that threatens to shatter with every new shaking breath. "Don't go," Tim whimpers, finally giving in to his wants, his needs, his desire and vulnerabilities. The omega in him purrs when Jason ventures closer, pressing his body heat on the other side of Tim that Dick isn't occupying. And that night they cuddle in Dick's creaky bed, reassuring each other with light pets on skin and nuzzling noses that this is their new dynamic.

Tim has two alphas.

It's something he has to get used to which is a tall order considering he is still finding his footing with having had one alpha before. Dick and Jason, bless them, are incredibly patient with him, they don’t berate him for shying away from touch or remaining at a distance when the two get intimate ; to be fair he likes to watch, which was embarrassing to admit at first, but worth the show he'd received for his honesty. So far for the rest of the month that this has started, he has avoided any and all heated interactions, no bump and grind except between the two alphas and in his case masturbation while being a greedy-eyed voyeur.

Restless. It was the one word that could describe him right now in his current state of mental crisis. He liked his relationship with Dick and Jason even without the sex. It was fulfilling, each kiss on the forehead from Jason and Dick's sweet talk, the dates the trio would go on away from prying eyes. He was content for what it was, knew he could ask for more whenever he was ready. The problem is : it's two weeks until his next heat. Dick had seen him through since that first night that jump started their relationship in the beginning and now he had two alphas.

Two alphas to service him.

Two alphas who wanted to knot him.

Two alphas he had to satisfy.

It was as arousing as it was terrifying. Dick hadn't been his first alpha, not that he slept around much, but having the experience felt better considering Dick Grayson's long list of lovers. One alpha he could handle, two he wasn't quite sure. In their dynamic Dick was the firmly placed head alpha and Jason his second and should Tim only want one, it would divert to Dick to take care of their omega as the head alpha. Of course, he could pick Jason and most likely switch them between heats without threat of rivalry or a dominance fight, but Tim felt it was cruel to choose. He loved them both (yes, he was sure of it) and wanted them both (without a shadow of a doubt) during his heat, he was just having a hard time getting passed his own nerves and insecurities. He didn't even know what Jason liked, wasn't sure he could fairly distribute his attention between the alphas while under the influence of the heat or even if his body could handle two knots one after the other ; Dick had never let him try the latter in fear of hurting the omega.

"Pretty bird." Jason sits down next to Tim on the younger's bed in the Manor. His scent is strong, easily envelops the room and draws Tim's attention away from the laptop in front of him.

"Jay." He looks over at the alpha, watching the easy stretch of limbs as the other gets comfortable on the bed. "Can I help you with something?"

"Maybe," is the playful reply. "Maybe I just wanted to see ya."

Jason could be surprisingly sweet when he wanted to be. Tim’s eyes are drawn to the curve of the alpha’s throat, a request bubbling up from somewhere deep. “Can we scent?”

Jason looks as startled as Tim himself feels. It’s a bold thing to ask, scent marking is a very intimate display of companionship between two pack members. Tim hasn’t scented with Jason and the alpha has never pushed for it, even when they began this relationship. Dick’s scent has begun to fade since his last heat, unfiltered omega scent becoming a problem the longer the month stretches on. Scent blockers do the job of keeping unwanted attention at bay and his pack from worrying about him. However, his omega side craves alpha pheromones now more than ever, two alphas to have and his heat close by.

He almost takes it back, almost pretends he didn’t say or try to play it off. Jason’s next words take the awkwardness away. “If ya want to, I won’t oppose.”

Tim is silent and still for awhile, assessing. Jason stares back, half-smirk on his face, body relaxed. There is no expectation, no imploring gaze. It’s Tim’s decision, one that can go either way without consequence. It’s relieving, calming the anxiety that had momentarily flared.

The omega sets aside his work and slowly crawls over to Jason, gazes locked the whole way through until he is on his knees by the other’s side. Jason keeps one hand behind his head and the other by his side where Tim is, palm open. He doesn’t so much as twitch when tentative fingers seek out his own in a loose hold. He smiles, tips his chin back invitingly and closes his eyes. Tim waits another moment before leaning closer, sniffing delicately as his nose softly presses into the skin of the alpha’s throat.

The alpha’s scent is darker than anyone else he knows, a hint of leather and cigarettes, the smell of something fierce underneath it all. A shiver runs through Tim, an urge making him push his face in and nuzzle from nose to cheek, to chin and neck, each patch of his skin that touches along Jason’s mixing their natural scents together. Jason breathes out a contented sigh, squeezing the hand in his lightly and Tim doesn’t realize he’s laid over the alpha until then, bodies pressed together. Jason, much like Dick, is a wall of muscle, running warm like a furnace that makes Tim melt into the other’s frame.

Tim’s eyes are blinking sleepily, breathing in Jason’s scent and relaxing against the alpha. For such a big step in their relationship, Tim feels like a fool for not doing this sooner. This felt nice, nicer than even with Dick ; he would never tell the elder that however.

“Are ya gonna take a nap wit’ me, babybird?”

“Mm.”

The alpha’s laughter shook his whole chest, Tim could feel it against his own. “I’m takin’ that as a yes.”

Tim falls asleep not long after, pleasantly cozy with one of his alphas. If he could scent mark with Jason like this then he shouldn’t be so afraid of what laid ahead.

Of course the road never runs smooth for Timothy Jackson Drake. A week before his heat is due, disaster strikes during patrol. It’s a Wednesday night, Gotham is fairly quiet, and the chilly air feels good on the parts of skin the Red Robin suit doesn’t cover.

He’s paired with Cass tonight who is back in Gotham for a friendly visit. They’ve been talking, catching up on developments. Cass has taken down a major drug bust in Hong Kong and has been spending a fair amount of time with Stephanie and Harper while back. Tim in turn confesses his newly developed relationship, of his concern and the scenting he had done with Jason. Cass doesn’t judge, that’s the one reason he confides in her instead of Stephanie this time around ; it’s embarrassing enough without the good-natured-on-the-nose teasing Steph is prone to.

“You are afraid.”

“Nervous,” he corrects before they go ziplining to another room, landing solidly and stopping. “Having one alpha is one thing. Two is, well, two alphas. How am I supposed to handle that? What’s the code for a two alpha and one omega dynamic?”

“Don’t know.” She shrugged, crouching near a fire escape. “Ask B?”

Tim makes a face. “I don’t think I want to ask about his relationship with Superman and Wonder Woman. That just… feels really weird. Even worse that it’s two idols of mine.” At Cass’s silence, he continues. “It’s weird. I’m not asking him.”

A call comes in over the comms, Oracle’s electronic voice speaking. “Got a robbery in progress on Fifth Avenue. Black Bat and Red Robin you are the closest in the area.”

“On route.” Tim nods to Cass and the two make their way across five blocks, dropping down through a broken window into the bank. Further in they can hear the distant sounds of rummaging and voices. He signals to Cass to stay left along the wall, himself taking the right corner and peering : there are six perpetrators wearing santa claus masks.

Rolling his eyes unseen, Red Robin decides on a direct approach, letting Black Bat be the sneaky one this time around. “Looking festive tonight. But I’m afraid tonight isn’t Christmas and those stacks of cash are not presents.”

“Fuck! It’s one of the Bats!”

“Stop yellin’ and do the shootin’!”

Quickly following the shouts are guns and, well, Red Robin ain’t a hero for nothing. He cartwheels into a roll, springs up to punch one while simultaneously kicking another in the family jewels. Black Bat flings herself into the fray about the same time he’s wrestling a lanky, tall masked figure with a knife. By the time he’s got the attacker on the ground with the weapon thrown away, he feels a set of hands pulling at one of his arms, turning to see a slimmer and more feminine masked figure trying to pull him off. He throws an elbow towards the face, ignoring the outcry of pain in favor of flipping a whirly bird into his hand to assist Black Bat on the other side of the room, taking down another armed robber. He pays for his divided attention in the form of being punched in the side multiple ties then tag teamed into a chokehold to be made into a human punching bag. The elbow-in-the-face-and-nose-bleeding figure from before gives him a few good jabs before he kicks. He’s preparing for a nerve strike, but something is suddenly sprayed into his face. The cowl protects his eyes, but the lenses get blurred by the substance, obscuring his vision.

“Got the lil fucker! Hold ‘im still, Kenny. I want ta see somethin’.”

Red Robin struggles in the hold, an arm reaching around to push a thumb blindly into where he hopes is a place that’ll be effective. Although there’s an annoyed grunt, he’s trapped in the hold for now, can’t see a damn thing and at the mercy of a second attacker. He can hear Cass fighting, focused on her own task to pitch in and is that a knife at his throat? Why yes it is.

“I always wonder bout the bats. Ya too slim ta be a alpha. So which one are ya?”

The knife isn’t strong enough to rip the kevlar protecting his skin, but it matters not when the shock of a wipe hits the bare skin under his chin and around his mouth. The smell of it is alcoholic with a dash of medicinal burn against his flesh, wiping away the organic scent blocker spray keeping his dynamic identity at bay. The worst part is a single swipe shouldn’t do the trick, not even his sweat, but his heat is due in another week making his scent stronger, bleeding through easier.

It’s an awful mistake to make when a vigilante needs secrecy.

“A ‘Mega!” A harsh, startled laugh follows the exclamation. “The Bats roll wit’ a fuckin’ ‘Mega in their ranks. I never woulda thought of it. Smells good too.”

Red Robin bristles, takes note of the knife drawn away suddenly as the observer talks, uses the slackened grip due to surprise to his advantage. He gets enough momentum to throw his head back hard, the crack of flesh hitting flesh extra brutal by the violence of the act. It’s enough to free him, throwing another kick that successfully lands on the person infront of him. He takes a moment to wipe at his cowl, smearing the substance more than cleaning it and is stopped from further damage by a slim hand wrapping around his wrist. He tries fighting back, but is stopped by the soft exhale of Cass telling him he is no longer in danger.

He stays still long enough to let her get off the gunk spray, feeling annoyance and shame battling within. Two people just uncovered his secret and he was sure Oracle got that all on tape.

“Red Robin.”

Of course the Batman knows the moment it happened. Of course he does.

“Red Robin, come in.”

Tim is actually tempted to ignore him, but that won’t do him any good. He helps Cass tie up the robbers before pressing a finger against the comm in his ear. “Red Robin here.”

“You’re done for the night. Head back to the cave.”

He pauses. “It’s only two a.m.”

“You’ve been compromised,” is growled back at him. “You are done for the night. Head back to the cave.”

“B, I can -”

Then Nightwing is cutting in. “I’ll meet you back at the cave, Red.”

Dick says it in a way that implies there is a consequence to not obeying. He shivers, knows he is pushing the buttons of his alpha mate probably ready to tear the throat of somebody else. The fact that Jason hasn’t said anything only worries him more. He has two options : ignore the order and continue before being caught or head back to the cave for a nice shower and sleep. One will give him the chance to push away the dark thoughts in his head and the other will not.

He chooses to snarl into the comms,” I’m finishing this and calling it a night. Alone.”

He shuts off the comms without waiting for a reply, too engrossed in his own humiliation and anger. Bruce is right to send him home, he knows this logically, but it still sits ugly in his head and heart. Cass pats him on the shoulder companionably the way a beta would and Tim sends her a small smile for her attempts at comfort. He leaves then, taking the long way back, his scent dampened by an emergency scent blocking spray found in his utility belt.

The moment he’s in the cave and he sees Jason and Dick still in their uniforms, but masks off, he knows alpha protective behaviors are about to be thrown his way. He’s already annoyed and not in the mood to deal with this, leaving the cowl on so they can’t see his expression. Dick has stopped pacing a line into the cave floor at his arrival, marching over with assessing eyes.

“Injuries?”

“A small cut and a bruised ego. Other than that I’m fine.”

“Take off the cowl.”

“What?” He snarls back at the demand, baring teeth.

Dick blinks back at him, completely still. They stare each other down for the amount of time it takes Jason to join them. The second alpha’s gaze is lower, more submissive to Tim’s surprise and his voice softer when he speaks. “Please take off the cowl, babybird. Need to see.”

He waits another decisive moment out of pure petulance before pulling back the cowl. He knows his expression is rather broken and stares straight back at the two without falter. “Are you happy now?”

“Happy to know ya ain’t dying.” Jason jokes lightly, reaches out slowly to push back Tim’s sweaty hair in a gentle, soothing manner. “But it ain’t my only concern. I see ya face too, babybird. I see ya eyes and how ya feel.”

Their bond may be tentative yet the alphas can feel their omegas distress. Dick’s demeanor has changed, eyes gone soft and arms wide open in invitation. “I’m sorry.”

Tim does something he feels he shouldn’t want to : he runs into the arms of his alphas. They comfort him, lay adoring kisses against his hair, cheeks and forehead. They help him out of his suit and in the shower, take care of him by washing and dressing him. Dick carries him upstairs, they both lie him in his bed and join on each side to surround him as pack and lovers. They don’t comment on the angry tears that escape his eyes.

Bruce benches him for the next two weeks, wants to wait out his heat before sending him back in. There are rumors going around Gotham about Red Robin, something that could potentially be dangerous. Many people want to know the dynamics of Gotham’s notorious vigilantes ; they stay hidden to avoid nefarious possibilities, but it doesn’t stop society from trying to uncover the truth.

Tim huffs about it for a minute before conceding to Bruce’s logic, ignoring Damian’s mocking and Babs apologies for having to out him. Their concern is appreciated if aggravating.

The problem is, he is still unsure of what to do about his heat. Jason and Dick pick up on his anxiety, hover a bit more than he’d like, giving into their instincts a little more the closer the date comes. Eventually he comes to a decision and calls them into his room five days later.

“We need to talk about, uh, you know.”

Jason’s smirk isn’t helping things. “Yer heat? Ya, I can smell ya, baby. Gettin’ sweeter by the minute.”

“Easy, Little Wing.” Tim’s flustered expression is amusing them both, the bastards! “Go ahead, Timmy. We’ll listen.”

“I’ve decided the arrangement I want.” Because it was Tim’s decision, always was, they had said and promised. They’d do whatever their omega needed of them.

“Okay,” Dick says easily. “Whatever you need.”

Tim takes a deep breath, looking down at his feet instead of the alphas sitting next to each other on his bed. This is the part that’s hard to say. “I… would like if you both were with me. During my heat. If that’s something you two would like to do.”

“Oh, baby,” Jason’s voice is twinged with affection and flirtation,” I’m more than ready.”

“What Jay means is that he and I are more than willing to join you if that’s what you want. You have no obligation to us.”

“I want you both.” He doesn’t expect the full out whine Jason sends him at the words, both alpha’s eyes dilating. “I have a preferred location, however, Not one of the usual apartments. It’s… new. I had it made for us, an underground perch.”

The grins sent his way are answer enough.

Therefore when the week comes, the three say their goodbyes to the family. It’ll take two to four days to get through, everything stocked to the gills in preparation. The perch is one large basement renovated for living, a small kitchen with steel countertops (a fridge soon to be packed with Alfred’s pre-prepared cooking), a living room decorated with soft hues of beige and green, two bathrooms and a lavishly furnished bedroom.

Jason whistles upon entry, looking around with a nosy disposition. “Damn, baby. I feel wooed right the fuck up. Ya did all o’ this for us?”

Tim is a flushed mess, his skin pinkish from the heat thrumming through his veins and flustered by the events of revealing his carefully laid out plan. Dick takes everything in stride, smiling so happily as he starts unpacking the light bags of stuff they brought. Tim feels too tingly to help, anxiousness making him beeline for the bedroom and starts nesting, taking one of the bags he’d brought to lay out old items scented by pack. One of Steph’s blouses is paired with a scarf he’d gotten from Cass, Alfred’s once favorite sweater piled in, a few things from Babs mixed in and a combination of Bruce’s sweatshirts and shirts spread methodically through out. He’s got a few things from Kon and Bart, something of Cassie and Miguel’s. Eventually his Nest is complete, pillows fluffed, blankets bunched in the way he likes.

“Nice nest,” Dick observes from the doorway and the sound of rummaging in the kitchen must be Jason. “I’m impressed.”

“Shut up. It’s just a Nest.”

“Our Nest,” Dick corrects and the smile hasn’t faded, just softer with adoration. “You really ready for us? It’s okay to not be. We’ll change things if that’s what you need.”

“I can handle my alphas just fine, thank you very much.”

Dick hums, ventures closer, embraces Tim in a loose hold, doesn’t want to trap, but support him. “Is it bad for me to say I’m really looking forward to this? A lot?”

The omega snorts, burying his face into his alpha’s chest. Just this is enough to send his heat flaring hotter, slick starting to slip down to his thighs and soaking through his boxers. Arousal is starting to curl in his belly, burning bright as his body prepares itself for his alphas. He doesn’t realize he’s shaking until Dick is helping him lie on the bed, gently rubbing a warm hand at the knot pressing in painfully in his stomach.

“It’s about time, Tim. Tell us again this is what you want.”

Tim’s eyes look over Dick’s shoulder, sees Jason standing there looking pensive. The words blurt out with firm conviction,” I want my alphas.”

Dick croons at that and Jason slinks closer, both of their eyes are dilated and, well, Tim knows he must look way worse, doesn’t bother fighting the intense need that takes hold over him. He lies pliant as Dick sidles up to his left, petting his skin in soft strokes as he undresses the omega’s top half while Jason kneels at foot of the bed, removes boots and pants.

“Fuck, baby, ya smell like heaven. Gonna keep ya, gonna make ya mine, ours.”

Tim moans at the words, feeble hands reaching down to shakily push at the hem of his boxers in frustration. Jason obliges his wants, stripping Tim bare. Unfiltered omega in heat permeates that air, has both alphas letting out twin growls, their pants feeling increasingly constrictive.

“Gonna make me yours and Dickie’s,” Jason continues, mouth filthy with imagery. “Can I lick ya? Smellin’ so good I can already taste it. Bet yer slick is sweet, need to get my tongue in there and lap ya up real good. Ya want that, baby? Lemme take care of ya?”

Tim is speechless with lust, kicking his legs a little in an act of imploring. He wants to know how Jason’s lips feel down there, it’s been too long since he’s had someone open him up properly (a month, Tim, don’t be dramatic). When Jason locks their gazes together he can see the clear intent in those cobalt eyes, ready to take him apart, ready to service him like an alpha should.

“Our baby is needy, Jay. Time to give him all we got.” Dick weaves a hand through Tim’s hair, massaging his scalp, sending pleasure curling straight down to the omega’s toes. Tim realizes that this wasn’t something to fear, that the two alphas are going to work together, are going to keep him comfortable and satisfied and take care of each other at the same time. It burns his lust brighter, melting into the sheets beneath him, knees falling apart for the alpha looking to taste the slick leaking out of him leisurely,

Jason is lowering himself onto his stomach, mouth tantalizingly close to the spot Tim needs. Hot breath ghosts his skin and the omega is panting with it, pouring out pheromones, body screaming for relief and touch. He moans the moment lips touch his wet hole, slick embarrassingly slipping out at the simple contact, a tongue reaching out to lick it up.

“Fuck,” Jason’s voice is hoarse, licking with focused intent. “Fuck, Dick, he tastes great.”

“I know,” Dick’s voice rumbles in approval, the hand not in Tim’s hair slides down the omega’s rapidly moving chest, a thumb smoothing over a nipple. Tim moans and whines, back arching sharply. “Get him good, Jay. Make our baby feel it.”

As commanded Jason fits his lips around the slick hole, sucks and nips for a moment to pull all kinds of delicious cries from their omega’s lips. When he feels like he’s tortured Tim enough with the anticipation, he pushes his tongue in, exploring while suckling up the slick gradually wetting his face and dripping down his chin. It’s messy, Tim’s writhing causing Jason to hold onto wiggling hips.

“Jay! Jay, Jay, oh god, please, oh, oh,” is exhaled in desperation.

“His tongue feel good, Timmy?”

“Yes! Yes, please Dick, Alpha, I need more.”

“You heard him, Jay. Give our baby more.”

Jason gently prods at the hole at his mercy, being extremely careful about joining it alongside his tongue. Tim’s hips are desperately trying to push the digit further, but is distracted by Dick pulling him into a heated kiss. He’s almost overwhelmed by the attention, between two attractive alphas pleasuring him, taking care of him, loving him.

“Beautiful,” Dick is murmuring against his lips between kisses,” gorgeous, too pretty for you own good. How did we get so lucky?”

Jason is pulling back, two fingers pumping in and out now, working at a rhythm that has Tim going mad with the friction, trying to swivel his hips, trying to take more and more. “Don’t know, Dickie. But I’m glad our babybird is ours, that we’re his.”

“He’s our good omega. And we treat our good omegas -”

“So damn good. Promise Alpha and I are goin’ to take such good care o’ ya, baby. Gonna defend the shit outta this Nest and home. I promise, baby.”

Dick is growling at being called Alpha by his second, Tim shuddering from the promises spoken. “Naked now too,” Tim says and his words are slurring slightly, the heat robbing him of most body control at this point. “Skin. Touch me.”

The alphas follow his string of thought, leaving his briefly to throw off the offending clothing, bare skin sliding against bare skin once they resettle eagerly. It’s much better, the contact bringing relief upon Tim’s overheated, flushed skin. He wished he could articulate passed moans and whines, tell them they felt amazing touching him, that he was so happy they wanted him just as much.

Perhaps another time because he’s being reduced to nothing, but frustrated teary eyes and long drawn-out groans. Finally Dick is signalling for Jason to switch places, the oldest of them scrutinizing his second’s work, growling in approval as he gets himself a taste too, testing the looseness of their omega’s twitching hole. Tim’s slack jaw is being kissed, Jason working his way up to let Tim taste himself, let him know how thoroughly he enjoyed eating out the omega.

“A-Alpha,” he breathes out the moment Jason finally leaves his lips to stray kisses up towards his temple. “Soon?”

“Yes, baby. Just checking to make sure you’re ready. Don’t want to hurt you.”

“Now,” he whines,” ready now.”

Dick chuckles, twists his fingers in a precise and experienced way to indulge Tim as he pumps three fingers inside, slick wetting the way, sloppy sounds meeting every thrust in and were Tim more coherent he’d be horribly embarrassed at the noises coming from his own body. Dick feels bad making their omega wait, but the precious minutes it takes to stretch Tim out that little bit more can make all the difference, Dick would know.

“Okay, baby. Shh, shh, alpha is here.”

Dick leaves the bed, his faith is in Jason to distract the omega while he lubes up his cock, the special brand he’d bought just for this, jacking himself with a few pumps for self-indulgence. He comes back to Jason laid back and their omega hovering over him displaying dominance in the form of wandering hands. A jolt of pleasure shoots through Dick at the sight, Tim’s ass on display as the youngest bites and pulls at the second alpha’s lower lip, pawing and scratching down a breath-stuttered chest.

“Stay right there,” Dick hears himself saying, tone drowning in his arousal. He slinks up onto the bed with the prowess of a large feline, getting behind Tim to position himself, hands fitting themselves in a familiar hold of the omega’s hips. Tim knows what’s next, knows this position although it’s rare they choose this. With Jason under him it’s better, kissing one alpha as the other slowly pushes inside him intimately, sheathing inch by inch of hot flesh into his slickened entrance. Tim moans against Jason’s lips, feels an extra set of hands sliding down his sides to join ontop of Dick’s.

The alphas work in tandem to push and pull the omega onto Dick’s cock, pleasuring him with a slow rocking before gradually speeding up. Tim begins to let out little outcries of pleasure, each thrust sending sparks along his spine and up into his fingertips and down to his curling toes. The alpha pheromones surrounding Tim only fuel the burning heat racing through his veins, the need to cum sitting heavy in his belly. Tim’s hands on Jason’s chest give him the leverage to rock back, throwing his head back for Jason to mouth at his exposed throat.

“That’s it baby, “ Dick is praising him, hips rolling faster, the sound of their skin slapping together becoming louder. “Going to take your pleasure right from me, huh? All yours, baby. Take me, take Jay. All yours, always yours.”

Jason moans in response,” Fuck, Dickie. I think I might cum just from this. Watchin’ ya both, hearin’ ya both. I feel like I’m gonna explode.”

“Don’t cum,” Dick’s command is a dark growl. “You’re next.”

And the imagery of Dick taking Jason is the kick Tim needs, a shaky hand leaving the second alpha’s chest to fist his cock and lose it, squelching wet hole constricting around Dick’s cock as he does. He’s shouting his release, body trembling and collapsing onto of Jason, Dick’s cock slipping out.

“Little Wing, Jay,” Dick’s voice is near breathless and Jason can see the strain on his face.

The second alpha bundles their omega in his arms, moving limp limbs to a better location so he can raise his legs as best he can. Dick compensates by hooking each knee under an elbow, bending Jason to a point that doesn’t disturb their omega too much. The eldest’s cock is still wet with omega slick, easily slides alongside the second alpha’s to both alpha’s satisfaction. Jason reaches down with both hands, nose buried in Tim’s hair as the omega regains his breath, gripping two cock in his hands and pumping in a feverish motion. Knots started to form, Dick’s hips working in a more frantic pace now that he could focus on himself and Jason.

“Oh,” Tim is saying in a sleepy voice, head at an angle where he can see and watch. “I love this.”

Jason’s thighs spasm,” **_Fuck_**!”

Dick watches cum shoot and dribble from his second’s cock, a palm reach out to rub at his own knot and squeeze just that tiny bit he loves feeling. It takes him there, right over that proverbial edge of ecstasy, chin tipping up and eyes closing after soaking in the image of his lovers cuddled together and sated.

Dick has enough energy to fall onto the other side of Jason, pulling their omega to lie between them and curl up close, a hand fitting into Jason’s hair. The other alpha is smirking, canines showing and leans over to steal a kiss. It’s the most tender press of lips that’s ever happened between them, filled with mutual affection. Tim snuffles into Jason’s shoulder, settling down for a nice nap before his heat strikes again. Dick is going to get up soon to clean them all up, Jason maneuvering their sleeping lover for him before settling down for some rest too.

Tim doesn’t dream, but his expression is peaceful.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd so anyone that wants to look this over send me a comment and I'll find a more suitable platform for you to send me feedback. There are two sex scenes and I hope they're written kinda okay? I had to rush the end a bit because this has taken me months to write and I want to move on to other projects.


End file.
